


Painful Kisses

by Princess_Garlic_Knot



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Garlic_Knot/pseuds/Princess_Garlic_Knot
Summary: Alex has been with the girl of her dreams for 3 years, but not all 3 years has been what its cracked up to be. A few months into their 1 year, Tori turned on Alex and has begun abusing her for the past 2 years of their relationship.  Alex refuses to leave in fear that she will never find anyone else.That is until she finds a new girl, Lee, a beautiful, kind hearted woman who takes interest in Alex.  Alex fears that her loyalty for Tori is shifting, and the fear of what Tori could do to her, looms over her decisions





	

I knew I shouldn’t have done it. She was going to come home and see the mess, and my one black eye would become two. I was making her, my love, dinner like I usually did around the time of 4:30 since she came home around 5, 5:30ish. But I had spilt water on the floor and forgot to mop it up, I slipped on it and the food I had been preparing spilled all over the floor. It was 5:20, she would be returning soon, and if it wasn’t clean, I was going to be punished.  
“Alex!” Her voice came from the living room and, my stomach dropped, I wasn’t even close to having the mess clean. “Hey I’m home, I hope you have dinner ready. You know I like having my dinner warm right when I get home.”  
“It’s just about done!” I called back, praying she’d believe me, “just give me a moment or so.”  
“Alex you know I hate waiting.”  
Before I knew it, her feet were right in front of me and my heart completely stopped beating.  
“You not only made a mess,” I could feel her infuriated glare on me, “but you lied to me, and you don’t have my dinner ready.” I felt her grab my hair and jerk my head into the cabinet door under the sink. I hit hard with a ‘thud’ and quickly coward into a ball on the floor, my head now searing with pain.  
“You would’ve been better leaving the mess and making my dinner!” Her foot slammed right into my stomach, causing me to cough up a small amount of blood onto the floor.  
“Now look at this you dumb cunt!”  
Another kick to my stomach, “you’re making a fucking mess on my kitchen floor!” She gave me one last swift kick to my stomach before she turned away from me, leaving me clenching my stomach in a moaning, groaning mess, the blood I had coughed up staining my brown hair a rusty red color.  
“I’m going to a bar! Get this shit cleaned up by the time I get back or else I’m going to give you more!” I heard her footsteps stomp to the door, then the door open and slam shut.

She was right after all, I probably would’ve been better off just leaving the mess and finishing dinner. She was always right when it came to anything.  
That was my girlfriend of 3 years, Tori. We met when I was 18 and she was 20. At first she wasn’t like this, she loved me, treated me well, spoiled me. But somehow... she just turned against me one day and started beating me. I love her so so much...I can’t fight back or bring myself to leave. I know somewhere in there, she still loves me...hopefully.

As told, I did my best to get myself up so I could start cleaning. Not only was there food on the floor, but now there was blood too, and I knew Tori would kill me if I left it there. There was so much pain radiating through my body once I stood, making my legs start to shake. I clung onto the counter and held myself over the sink with shaky arms.  
“I need to clean up...when she drinks she’ll want sex when she comes...I have to look good for her.” Leaning against anything I could, I made my way to the laundry room, grabbing the bleach and other cleaning supplies before bringing them back to the kitchen and starting to clean up the blood.  
It took me almost an entire hour, but I eventually cleaned up all the blood and food and returned the cleaning supplies to the laundry room where they belonged. From there I made my way to Tori and I’s bedroom where I slipped on the outfit Tori had bought for me for our one year anniversary and awaited her return.

A little after midnight was when she returned, it was easy to hear her coming down the hallway and to the door because she was stumbling and stomping, falling against the wall as she walked. She was giggling, even I could hear it from within the apartment, but there was another voice with her...it sounded, masculine. Dread and fear started filling my chest and I quickly moved to the bedroom to slip on robe. Maybe she had just gotten a ride home from him, but she still knew that men scared me (I have a past with this, but that's something to save for later)  
“Alex!” I jumped and rushed out of the bedroom into the living room where she was, leaning against this man that was beside her. While I admit he was slightly charming, black hair atop his head and a faint, stubble beard on his jaw, I still couldn’t bring myself to say a word to him.  
“Yes my love? Who’s your friend?” I smiled at her and made my way to her side, the fear still welling within me.  
“Uh I think his name is John, I picked him up at the bar,” she giggled and patted his chest, “he’s here to have sex with both of us, and he wants to watch us have sex with each other.” She stumbled from his arms and I caught her, flashing a glare at John since he tried to catch her and bring her to him again.  
“Tori...baby...you know about my past, you know I can’t do anything like that with a guy.” I put my hand on her cheek and lightly kissed her nose. She shoved me away and went back into John’s arms.  
“Yeah well I’ll just do it with John then, because you’re nothing but a ungrateful bitch.” Her glare was piercing right through me, ripping apart at my insides, “so either have sex with him or I’ll just throw your freeloading ass out.”  
My heart stopped for a moment and I felt like I was literally going to fall apart. She knew I couldn’t live without her, and she was using that against me...I had no choice but to give in to what she wanted me to do.  
“Alright…” I nodded and began untying the robe from my body, “let’s do this then.”  
“Hold on you slut,” she snapped and pushed me to the side, “let’s get to the bedroom before you start throwing yourself at him.” I merely nodded and whispered an apology before leading the way into the bedroom, then removing the robe and revealing the outfit I had on underneath.  
“Damn,” John finally spoke up, making his way to me and putting his hands on my hips, “you’re hot.” His lips made their way to my neck and my entire body went stiff. I didn’t want this, I couldn’t handle it, something sparked inside of me and I started screaming, collapsing to the ground and sobbing as I held my head.  
“Get the fuck up!” Tori’s voice rang through this episode that I was going through and my head jerked up to look at her. She was standing over me, anger obvious on her face. “You little fucking bitch!” she smacked me and I fell onto my side, pulling my knees to my chest.  
“Please I can’t do this! Please!” I screamed, tugging at my hair as the episode started coming back.  
“I don’t care what you can and cannot do!” she shouted, starting to kick me, “get your ass up! John is waiting for you!”  
One kick hit me hard and I jumped onto my knees. Behind Tori, John was there. I thought he would jump in and stop her from doing this to me, but he was just there, licking his lips and rubbing the visible bulge in his pants. He was getting off on Tori abusing me like this. There was nothing I could do...I couldn’t get out of this.  
Why me?

(A/N:

For the purpose of protecting my readers, I’m not going to put in detail of what happens next. Anyway I hope you all liked chapter one and yes I know it’s a very violent story, but I did give a forewarning. There is physical, mental, and emotional abuse in this story, however I refuse to write out the sexual abuse so do not ask for it. If you have any comments at all on this story, please do put them down, I welcome all criticism, bad and good. But do not report it because it is just a story, no matter how violent it is.  
Thanks for reading  
~Princess_Garlic_Knot)


End file.
